Contos de Konoha para adultos
by sra.jansen
Summary: Sakura se sentia cada vez mais vazia parecia que ser escolhida pelo Uchiha para ser sua esposa já não era lá grande coisa... Conto adaptado do livro conto de fadas erótico


**Sakura**

Era uma vez em konoha uma kunochi que conseguiu seu contos de fadas, mas que não estava vivendo feliz para sempre. Ela se chamava Sakura, e acontece que, muitos anos depois de ter se casado com O Uchiha, ela começou a pensar se não teria sido mais feliz antes dele entrar novamente em sua vida e pedi-la em casamento.

Uma coisa é certa: "Os amados sapatinhos de cristal haviam se tornado terrivelmente desconfortáveis." A vida de Sakura sofreu com o aperto das conveniências Uchiha e ela quase não agüentava a dor quando se aventurava pela propriedade. Quando saía da mansão Uchiha era ainda pior. Qualquer vontade de sair e passear era rapidamente aniquilada pelo horror da dor aguda que ela teria de aturar.

O Sr Uchiha também se tornara uma fonte de desprazer para Sakura, que se sentia tão confinada na Mansão do marido quanto um pé no sapato apertado. Ah, no começo fora imensamente excitante pensar que ele a escolhera dentre todas as mulheres de Konoha para ser sua esposa! Ao escapar para se casar, ela sentia que realmente o amava, por nenhuma outra razão a não ser esta.

Mas a empolgação logo cessou e depois Sakura foi deixada com sensações bem menos prazerosas. A atenção que o marido lhe dedicava parecia lisonjeira no início, mas, em retrospectiva, já não parecia ter muito a ver com ela. Seus desejos e apetites eram chocantes em tipo e intensidade, prosseguindo fervorosos até serem satisfeitos, para acabar rápido demais, dando em nada. Ela ao mesmo tempo admirava e se ressentia por sua determinação em satisfazer aqueles desejos. Seu instinto e aspiração iniciais em satisfazer o marido acabaram se transformando numa tarefa. E assim que a tarefa estivesse concluída, ele se retirava dela, tanto física, quando emocionalmente. No fim ela estava se sentindo isolada e, às vezes, subestimada. Mas se esses deveres nem chegassem a ser solicitados, ela se sentia ainda pior, inadequada.

Além desses problemas que existiam quando Sakura e Sasuke estavam juntos, surgiam outros igualmente desconcertantes quando estavam separados. Sakura, em seu tédio, não podia deixar de pensar aonde o marido ia e o que fazia quando estava longe dela. Deixada só, apenas com os pensamentos como companhia, ela se sentia um tanto abandonada. Ela começou a invejar Sasuke e as coisas que ele fazia, e até as pessoas com quem ele as fazia.

Era muito decepcionante. E Sakura estava desapontada consigo mesma e todo o restante, por ter feito tudo o que podia para ganhar essa posição de esposa do Uchiha? Por que ela e todas aquelas mulheres haviam competido tão avidamente por um homem que mal conheciam?

Pior de tudo era a sensação de inutilidade. Sakura estava completamente desnorteada quanto ao que fazer para melhorar sua situação. Ela imaginava ainda gostar de Sasuke, mas ele não a estava fazendo feliz.

Certo dia, tudo pareceu demais para Sakura suportar e, numa crise de ansiedade, ela escancarou as portas da mansão e saiu correndo. O sol tinha um brilho encorajador, e os pássaros cantavam uma canção que fazia tudo parecer possível e isso tomou seu coração e ela começou a correr. Mas seu desconforto logo atropelou tudo, forçando-a a parar e se sentar num tronco próximo. Ela começou a chorar desesperadamente.

Subitamente, um som suave e tilintaste, acompanhado por pequenas luzes piscantes envolvera o ar ao seu redor. Ela olhou acima com uma sensação de reconhecimento e, bem ali, à sua frente, estava a fada madrinha.

-O que a incomoda tanto, Sakura? -perguntou a gentil senhora.

-Oh, fada madrinha! -exclamou ela. -Eu não estou vivendo feliz para sempre!

-Diga-me, querida, o que a está deixando tão infeliz?

Sakura pensou por um instante. Como poderia explicar aquilo? Não era nada específico que estava causando a sua infelicidade. Era algo além do vazio.

-Sinto como se meus pés estivessem causando o sapato de uma pessoa com o numero menor -choramingou ela.

A fada madrinha respirou fundo.

-Por que, minha querida? -ela perguntou

-Sinceramente não sei, mas tem como me ajudar? –Perguntou Sakura. A fada madrinha caiu em silêncio profundo.

-É como se eu não pudesse ser eu mesma nesses sapatos -continuou Sakura. -Eu nem me lembro mais quem sou.

-Ah -disse a sábia fada madrinha. Ela não podia compreender a relação entre essa reclamação e os sapatos, mas, por acaso, conhecia intimamente a eterna questão de identidade pessoal.

Hoje em dia, que fada madrinha não conhecia? Com sapos que acreditavam ser Sasukes e lobos que imitavam vovozinhas? E, por sorte, a cura recomendada veio na forma de dois sapatinhos feitos da mais macia pele de orelhas de carneiro, costurados com os tendões de asas de morcego,e tudo isso vinha sobre solas emborrachadas de milhares de dedinhos de sapo. Além de enfatizar os desejos daquele que os calçasse, os sapatos eram, acima de tudo, confortáveis, então, com um pouco de sorte, eles curariam Sakura de todos os males que a assolavam.

-Eu tenho a cura -anunciou a fada madrinha -, mas preciso lhe dar um aviso: a descoberta pessoal é uma atividade solitária, e o descobridor tem de ter cuidado para não alienar aqueles que são importantes para ele.

Sakura concordou com a cabeça, impacientemente. O alerta de sua fada marinha era ambíguo demais para preocupá-la excessivamente, principalmente porque ela estava tão descontente a ponto de experimentar qualquer coisa nova, apesar das conseqüências.

Então, sem mais delongas, a fada madrinha brandiu a varinha de condão, batendo suavemente sobre os pés de Sakura, um de cada vez. As duas assistiram fascinadas enquanto os sapatos se desintegraram no ar. Quase imediatamente foi substituído por um material super macio em tom de rosa claríssimo. O material ex6tico teceu a si mesmo envolvendo os pés de Sakura, a começar pelas pontas dos dedos, continuando por todo o pé e finalmente chegando ao calcanhar. Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram de encanto conforme os sapatos incríveis tomaram forma no mais belo desenho ao redor de seu pé. Ela arqueou o tornozelo e o girou de um lado para o outro, admirada, sem jamais ter visto algo tão extraordinário na vida.

Os pés de Sakura, que haviam sido sufocados pelos sapatos agora tinham uma sensação secreta que voltava, como uma espécie de alerta diante da maciez do magnífico material que invadia todas as terminações nervosas de seus pés. Ela sacudia os dedinhos aprovando, e a sensação deliciosa de sua pele em contato com a flexibilidade dos sapatos dava arrepios de deleite ao longo de suas pernas. Ela ficou radiante de alegria. Sentindo-se como se tivesse a habilidade e a graça de uma gazela, ela se projetou sobre os dedos, rindo alegremente ao abrir os braços para uma pirueta. Sua fada madrinha sorriu ao ver Sakura. Talvez ela também devesse providenciar um par para si mesma...

Mais tarde, naquela noite, quando Sasuke regressou ao distrito Ushiha, chamou por Sakura repetidamente e acabou vendo que ela não estava. Ele ficou extremamente preocupado com isso, já que nunca havia acontecido antes e, além do mais, sempre havia perigos à espreita de Konoha e ela já foi uma das melhores medicas. Havia ninjas e criaturas terríveis nas florestas próximas, só aguardando por uma oportunidade de penetrar em Konoha e causar prejuízo. Ao percorrer a mansão sem sinal de sua esposa, ele foi ficando cada vez mais preocupado. Teria algum percalço ocorrido a Sakura?

Quando certificou-se de que Sakura não estava em lugar algum do castelo, Sasuke partiu para encontrá-la. Ele circundou a mansão e depois o distrito Uchiha, abrangendo áreas cada vez maiores, para que cobrisse cada centímetro até as fronteiras. Ao fazer isso, ele parou em cada local habitado para perguntar se alguém teria visto Sakura. A busca continuou por muitas horas, até que o Sasuke chegou a uma certa taberna da qual se ouviu uma música ao vivo. Frustrado e exausto por seu profundo fracasso até então, ele achou que a taberna não seria um lugar provável, porém, sem querer deixar cantinho algum sem ser verificado, entrou.

Sasuke perdeu o ar de estarrecimento assim que as portas da taberna se fecharam atrás dele. Ali, diante de seus olhos incrédulos, estava Sakura, rindo e dançando como se não tivesse qualquer preocupação no mundo. Sua expressão era mais feliz do que ele vira em vários anos, e sua afronta foi temporariamente isolada pelas lembranças da última vez em que ela estivera exatamente assim, no salão de festa onde eles se casaram. Mas logo depois que se casaram, aquela fisionomia desaparecera de seu rosto, e a expressão franzida tomou seu lugar.

Isto é, até agora.

E, por mais que o Sasuke tivesse desejado voltar a ver aquele semblante no rosto de Sakura, este certamente não era o quadro que ele imaginara. Por que ela estaria ali? Com quem? Como poderia ter vindo até ali sem a menor preocupação com seus sentimentos, ou mesmo um pequeno bilhete para avisá-lo onde estaria, que o pouparia do esforço e agonia das últimas horas que ele passara tentando encontrá-la? Ele estava chocado e confuso por seu comportamento surpreendente. Mas sua confusão logo deu lugar à raiva, à medida que ele entrou na aglomeração, em direção à esposa.

Sakura finalmente percebeu a presença do Sasuke. Ao vê-lo se aproximar, seu rosto congelou de surpresa por uma fração de segundo, antes que ela corresse para seus braços. Ela estava ofegante e sorridente ao beijá-lo e sussurrou alegre:

-Aí está você, meu querido! O Sasuke foi totalmente desarmado por essa saudação.

-Eu queria tanto que você estivesse aqui, e agora você está! -continuou ela, passando uma das mãos ao redor do pescoço dele, e com a outra pegando-lhe a mão para uma dança, na qual ele se viu mesmo antes de concordar. Ela observou seu rosto com um sorrisinho estranho nos lábios. Parecia estar em busca de algo.

Com esforço ele se livrou do encanto e finalmente perguntou:

-Por onde esteve? -Aquilo pareceu meio insípido, já que ela obviamente estivera ali, naquela taberna estranha. Então, ele acrescentou: -Por que não me disse para onde ia?

-Até alguns instantes eu me esquecera totalmente de você -foi a resposta franca, tão isenta de culpa que tornou impossível sentir ofensa.

O Sasuke voltou a ficar estarrecido, alternando estados de confusão, choque, irritabilidade e raiva.

-Vou levá-la para casa -anunciou ele, conduzindo Sakura para fora da taberna e erguendo-a sobre seu cavalo. Ela foi disposta o bastante, mas sem dar uma palavra. Enquanto cavalgavam em direção ao distrito, ela se aninhou junto a ele, repetidamente, e apertou os braços afetuosamente abraçando-lhe o peito. Ela se sentia excitada e viva por estar cavalando com o marido, à noite, e o fato de roçar contra o Sasuke tendo as pernas abertas sobre o cavalo a atiçava ainda mais. Ela sentia como se cada minuto seu fosse para ser aproveitado, vivido e desfrutado. Não podia deixar que nem um momento sequer se passasse sem que ela desfrutasse de algum prazer.

O Sasuke estava tentando se manter indiferente, mas era quase impossível para ele permanecer assim, enquanto Sakura se esfregava de encontro a ele de modo tão provocativo. Ele sentiu como se ela estivesse zombando dele, mesmo assim parou o cavalo subitamente e a puxou para o chão. De volta ao território familiar, ele rasgou a saia da esposa, ciente do que queria e que ela estaria disposta a ceder.

Sakura saltou, afastando-se do Sasuke, e correu, meio desnuda, rumo à escuridão. Sasuke não podia vê-la claramente, mas podia ouvi-la alvoroçada, gargalhando como criança.

Sakura rodopiava pelos campos. Não sabia dizer o motivo, mas ainda se sentia relutante em ser possuída.

Depois de um momento de choque, o Sasuke seguiu Sakura, chamando seu nome em voz alta. Isso a divertia ainda mais, e ela gargalhou mais forte, rodopiando na escuridão. O ar estava fresco em seu corpo, que começou a formigar.

A essa altura, o Sasuke havia atingido os limites de sua resistência e a chamou novamente, no mesmo tom que um pai aborrecido faz com uma criança levada. Mas Sakura não dava a menor atenção, prosseguindo com seu modo esvoaçante como borboleta, ao redor do Sasuke e de seu cavalo.

O Sasuke percebeu que a única forma de pôr um fim naquele comportamento bizarro de Sakura era buscá-la, o que prontamente se propôs a fazer. Ele lentamente adentrou a escuridão agachado, para ouvir suas risadas e respiração, e seus passos leves, enquanto corria. Seu corpo enrijeceu de expectativa. Seu coração batia forte no peito. Subitamente, ele também se sentia muito vivo.

Assim que percebeu que o Sasuke a perseguia, Sakura parou de gargalhar. O ar parou na garganta.

Onde estaria ele, exatamente? Estava muito escuro e não havia muitas sombras para discernir as coisas. Um medo infantil a tomava, mas um estranho tilintar de expectativa foi se acumulando e se sobrepondo ao medo.

A alguns metros de distância, Sakura podia identificar as sombras mais escuras de uma floresta. Pensando em se esconder nessa mata, ela cautelosamente deu um passo na direção das sombras. Por um instante ficou totalmente imóvel, ouvindo. Saber que seu marido estava em algum lugar ali, na escuridão, escutando, esperando e caçando-a como uma presa causou-lhe um profundo arrepio. Ela resistiu ao ímpeto de disparar rumo à floresta e deu mais um passo. Ela novamente ficou ouvindo, mas não havia som algum.

Ela ergueu o pé para dar outro passo.

Porém, mais rápido que uma fera selvagem, o Sasuke a pegou, agarrando-a pelo braço e puxando-a para si, de uma forma que Sakura foi de encontro a ele um tanto abruptamente.

Antes mesmo que pudesse assimilar a sua situação e gritar, ele já esmagava seus lábios com os dele.

Seu corpo inteiro tremeu contra o do Sasuke e, ao sentir seu tremor, ele afastou a boca da dela para observar seu semblante. Não havia mais raiva nos olhos dele, apenas desejo. Os olhos dela refletiam esse desejo, então ele a beijou novamente, porém dessa vez com muito mais suavidade.

Dessa vez o Sasuke foi mais devagar, primeiro arrumando um lugar para Sakura, depois retirando-lhe as roupas e, finalmente, tirando as suas próprias. Hesitante, ele colocou a mão sobre ela, simplesmente tocando-lhe a pele e espalhando os dedos para que ela se acostumasse com as mãos quentes sobre sua carne fresca. Ele percorria as mãos por seu corpo, no início, afagando amavelmente, depois se tornando mais exigente ao redescobrir os lugares que haviam lhe proporcionado tanto prazer. Ele se debruçou sobre Sakura e beijou-lhe os mamilos, enquanto suas mãos se movimentavam sobre sua barriga, descendo até o meio de suas pernas. Ela curvou os lábios e gemeu. Mas a mão do Sasuke subitamente Se tornou brusca e até agressiva ao tocá-la brutalmente.

Algo no fundo da consciência de Sakura recuou, depois tomou vida. Não; ela não deixaria passar essa oportunidade! Com ousadia, ela pegou mão do marido e parou seu toque pouco criativo. Após um breve instante de posse de sua atenção, ela posicionou a mão dele corretamente entre suas pernas, pressionando as pontas dos dedos naquele lugar particular onde ela sempre quisera que ele tocasse. Ela movia os dedos dele bem lentamente sobre seu corpo da forma mais prazerosa e na medida certa de compressão. Ela sentiu seu choque inicial, mas ele também não a surpreendera em inúmeras ocasiões?

Sasuke deixou que Sakura guiasse sua mão, procurando a melhor forma de deter seu impulso de agarrar e, subitamente, percebeu que estivera apenas fazendo tentativas infrutíferas de tocá-la ali, no intuito de penetrá-la e tomá-la como um touro no cio.

Como hipnotizado, Sasuke estava inteiramente sob o feitiço de Sakura e esperava ansiosamente que ela lhe indicasse ainda mais o rumo de seu prazer. Foi preciso esforço e autocontrole para se conter e tocá-la com carinho e gentileza no lugar' onde sua mão pressionava a dele, adentrando a carne macia, mas concentrando todas as suas energias naquilo que ela estava tentando lhe mostrar. Ela ' afrouxou a mão e ele se tornou mais habilidoso e' causou grande sensação quando passou a mover os quadris de encontro à sua mão competente.

Usando as partes mais sensíveis das pontas de seus dedos, o Sasuke gentilmente percorreu toda a parte exposta de seu corpo, numa busca vigilante por. pistas de seus segredos. Logo acima de sua fenda macia, ele descobriu um botão que aparentava ser. bem tenro. Ele notou a forma como Sakura se arrepiou quando ele o massageou da forma correta, logo acima de onde este começava, num rnovimento circular, sob a pressão e velocidades exatas. Ele ficou empolgadíssimo ao vê-la tremer e balançar sob seus dedos e não podia resistir a deslizar, vez por outra, um de seus dedos para dentro dela, estremecendo ao sentir sua maciez sedosa e molhada, que era a recompensa por seu empenho.

De vez em quando, em sua impaciência, o Sasuke inconscientemente aumentava o ritmo de seus dedos, na ânsia de levar Sakura ao clímax. Mas, a cada vez que fazia isso, ela o trazia de volta à atenção com um suave movimento de sua mão, como lembrete de sua maneira preferida. Cada um desses pequenos incidentes gerava outra onda de excitação a preencher suas vísceras, até fazê-lo pensar que iria explodir. Mesmo assim, ele estava decidido que ela tinha de ser inteiramente satisfeita, e teria mantido essa prazerosa brincadeira por toda a noite, caso ela desejasse.

Entretanto, Sakura já estava respirando aceleradamente, em pequenos suspiros ofegantes. Ela havia perdido momentaneamente toda a consciência do Sasuke, e pequenas cenas sensuais estavam se passando em sua mente. Enquanto isso, o Sasuke podia sentir que estava muito próximo de dar à esposa a satisfação que ela sempre lhe dera, portanto, ele depositou toda a sua concentração naquilo que seus dedos estavam fazendo. Ele se forçou a manter um ritmo lento e constante, enquanto as pontas dos dedos friccionavam e circulavam implacáveis sobre o corpo dominado. Subitamente ele percebeu que ela havia chegado ao cume de sua excitação e foi preciso todo o seu autocontrole para manter o ritmo equilibrado até que ela estivesse inteiramente aliviada, mas foi exatamente isso que ele fez. E mesmo depois que ela já havia terminado, ele manteve a mão ali, depois beijou e lambeu-a naquele lugar, saboreando a suavidade molhada. Sakura gemia e se contorcia de contentamento. Porém, desta vez a resistência do Sasuke chegara ao seu limite e ele se ergueu, depositando toda a sua rigidez dentro de Sakura, com uma sensação melhor do que jamais tivera. Ela jamais fora tão macia e suculenta ali, como agora, após todo esse prazer, e ele a segurava firmemente contra si, enquanto a penetrava e tentava desesperadamente segurar o prazer pelo maior tempo que pudesse. Ele não queria que acabasse nunca, mas também não conseguia parar, e chegou àquele ponto de uma liberação extraordinária que passa tão rápido quanto chega.

Depois, o Sasuke segurou Sakura por mais tempo do que jamais fizera, pulsando e gemendo enquanto a apertava contra si. Foi ela quem se mexeu primeiro e ele se afastou resmungando, enquanto ela começava a se vestir. Eles se vestiram em silêncio, pois agora ela estava bastante sonolenta e ele a segurou protetor, à sua frente, no restante da cavalgada para casa. No distrito, ele a desceu do cavalo e a carregou até a cama e tirou seus sapatinhos macios. Depois foi para a cama ao seu lado e os dois rapidamente caíram no sono.

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura acordou sozinha como sempre, mas percebeu uma rosa ao seu lado. Isso colocou um sorriso em seus lábios, mas esse logo foi paralisado pela lembrança atônita dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Ela se perguntava o que o marido teria pensado de seu comportamento estranho. Ela não se lembrava de afirmações desaprovadoras por parte de Sasuke, mas, por outro lado, não houvera muita conversa. Ela lembrou de como ele estivera equivocado e da forma como ela o provocara, resultando nas iniciativas carinhosas e suaves por parte dele.

Sakura continuou a pensar sobre a questão depois de se levantar da cama, e ver ali no chão os sapatinhos cor-de-rosa. Ela se abaixou e pegou um deles, e uma estranha empolgação correu pelo braço acima. Ela observou o calçado delicado. Era tão lindo e macio que ela não pôde evitar calçá-lo. E novamente teve uma sensação de experimentar tudo de bom que a vida tinha a oferecer. E, mais uma vez, ela esqueceu do distrito e de seu marido, Sasuke.

Nesse dia Sakura sentiu um forte interesse por rever as pessoas que antes eram tão amigas. Ela estivera tão reclusa em sua vida até então, e desejava ver como os outros viviam. Saiu passeando pelas cidades e lojas, buscando reconhecer a vida de todos , e a forma como estavam. Havia tantas coisas intrigantes para se entreter, e lá estava ela, enfurnada no distrito, como uma Rapunzel, constrangida e temerosa demais para fazer parte de tudo aquilo. Ela descobriu que havia muitas coisas que lhe agradavam e o dia passou voando; quando se deu conta, já era noite.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke mais uma vez voltou para casa e viu que Sakura não estava lá. Imaginando que ela tivesse voltado à taberna, ele saiu a cavalo para encontrá-la. Mas ela não estava na taberna e ninguém por lá a vira, ou sabia de seu paradeiro. Mais uma vez o Sasuke se viu irritado com a esposa. Apesar de acabar ficando encantado com o seu comportamento na noite anterior, ao pensar no que se passou, ele sentia que a forma como se entregara aos desejos dela fora ligeiramente chocante, para que tudo sumisse na noite seguinte. Ele pensou onde ela poderia estar e com quem, e um ressentimento invejoso o tomou. Teria ela se esquecido dele novamente? Ele suspirou de frustração. Depois de seu empenho em satisfazê-la, o fato de que ela poderia facilmente esquecê-lo e desfrutar a companhia de outros o fez sentir-se um tanto inadequado!

Remoer todas essas hip6teses só serviu para dar combustível à sua raiva. Ele subitamente se sentiu esgotado e resolveu ir para casa e pôr um ponto final em seus joguinhos infantis.

Mas, ao regressar ao castelo, descobriu que Sakura havia chegado e estava num ótimo astral, sorrindo e gargalhando, e nem notara o mau humor de Sasuke. Ela contou empolgadamente sobre seu dia, e as diversas coisas interessantes que vira. Tudo parecia inofensivo e, assim, o humor dele melhorou. Até porque é impossível para qualquer marido se manter zangado quando a esposa está tão feliz.

Mas o Sasuke sentia uma ansiedade e inquietação persistentes. Era como se tudo estivesse mudando. Seria para melhor, ou pior?

Ele esticou os braços para a esposa e a trouxe para si. Ela passou os braços ao seu redor e o beijou apaixonadamente. Podia senti-lo rígido enquanto ele colocava a mão por baixo de sua blusa, mas subitamente se afastou dele, ofendida por sua impulsividade excessiva. Nossa, era como se o marido só precisasse de um pouco de energia.

-Estou com vontade de tomar um banho murmurou ela. -Você não poderia preparar para mim?

Como ele poderia recusar? Ele seguiu mal-humorado, mas foi preparar seu banho. Vendo a água encher a banheira, ele pensou que ter espuma tornaria o banho mais prazeroso para ambos, já que ele planejava entrar quando ela estivesse se banhando, e ele adorava a maneira como as bolhas de sabão voavam e grudavam em suas curvas magníficas. Ele cumpriu essa tarefa com bastante facilidade, mas depois lhe ocorreu que velas sem dúvida fariam com que as, bolhas de sabão reluzissem pelo ar. Esses pensamentos afastaram seu baixo desânimo e ele até estava sorrindo quando ela entrou no banho. Ela deu uma olhada para as velas e depois para o rosto dele, e corou quando ele lhe deu uma piscada. Estaria ele flertando com ela? Seu coração deu um salto.

E mesmo quando Sakura tirou seus sapatos encantados, ela ainda estava muito entusiasmada com a atenção do marido para se sentir infeliz.

Pela necessidade de uma tarefa que lhe tirasse a atenção dos membros latejantes, o Sasuke pegou o sabão e começou a passá-lo em Sakura, começando por seus pés, lentamente massageando seu corpo, do dedo do pé, passando pelo calcanhar, acariciando suavemente, depois subindo por sua perna e coxa. Ela fechou os olhos e gemeu de prazer. Ele não se apressou com a tarefa, mas percebeu seu desejo de relaxar do dia de raro movimento, também desejando aproveitar a ocasião que estava por vir, e o marido a banhava de forma muito agradável.

Enquanto o Sasuke amavelmente ajudava Sakura em seu banho, fazia perguntas sobre o seu dia e ouvia atentamente as respostas. A água morna e sua terna gentileza deixaram suas bochechas rosadas de tanta expectativa. De repente lhe ocorreu que o marido era infinitamente mais atencioso, charmoso e romântico quando seu corpo a desejava, do que após já tê-lo satisfeito. E, em contrapartida, sua atenção estava fazendo com que ela o desejasse.

Sasuke ensaboara minuciosamente suas pernas e pés, e agora ensaboava as suas partes íntimas. Até então ela vinha conversando alegremente, quando ele tomou um novo rumo que a silenciou. Seus olhares se cruzaram e sua mão lentamente a lavava em seu local frontal mais íntimo deslizando até a parte de trás, onde também explorou o côncavo, sem parar até que as duas regiões estivessem imaculadamente limpas. Depois ele ensaboou a lombar e os seios, os ombros e as costas. Então deixou escoar a água da banheira e ligou a torneira para enxaguá-la.

O banho foi tão bem conduzido que o coração de Sakura foi tocado, assim como o restante de seus sentidos. Não foi um banho dado por um amante impaciente, mas por alguém com amor para dar. A atenção dispensada por ele preencheu-lhe o coração.

Sakura se levantou do banho e ficou inteiramente imóvel, enquanto o Sasuke pegava uma toalha grande para secar seu corpo. Ela lhe observava o rosto enquanto ele cuidadosamente enxugava suas curvas e ângulos, dando atenção especial ao espaço entre suas pernas, com maior suavidade, mas uma meticulosidade que a deixava sem ar. Depois ele dirigiu sua atenção às suas pernas e pés, ajoelhando diante dela e pousando cada um dos pés sobre sua perna para secar seus dedos.

O Sasuke subitamente largou a toalha e começou a acariciar Sakura com os dedos. Ainda de joelhos, ele acarinhava-lhe a pele, tão macia e rosada, e sensível pelo banho. Ele a abraçou com todo carinho e beijou sua barriga, enquanto suas mãos percorriam as costas, num abraço firme, porém amável. Sakura tremeu.

Segurando seus quadris, o Sasuke virou o rosto para beijar-lhe o abdômen repetidamente, depois mais abaixo, no calor em meio às pernas, mergulhando a língua em busca do lugarzinho do prazer secreto que ele descobrira na noite anterior.

O Sasuke lambeu com firmeza a parte da frente entre as pernas de Sakura, repetidamente e, ao deslizar a língua, ele agitava a língua dentro de suas cavidades, passando-a por todos os lugares sensíveis pelo caminho. Toda a sua energia estava centralizada naquela parte que ela havia explorado, e parecia que todos os seus sentidos existiam apenas em sua língua, e era como se ele pudesse ver, cheirar, sentir, saborear e ouvir Sakura.

Por fim, o Sasuke encontrou o que estava procurando e cautelosamente começou sua busca implacável pelo prazer de Sakura. Ele lançava a língua em golpes e a circulava ao redor do pequeno ponto mágico, de maneira lenta e minuciosa. As mãos dela instintivamente foram para a cabeça dele e os dedos se embrenharam em meio aos cachos escuros. Ele podia sentir seus tremores enquanto a tomava, e leu ego se enchia triunfante. De vez em quando ele não resistia em mergulhar a língua no local mais profundo de seu corpo, para saborear seu delicioso conteúdo. Isso fazia com que ambos gemessem de prazer.

Mas Sakura subitamente desejou que o marido a acompanhasse em seu prazer. Em sua mente ela havia idealizado uma imagem e queria experimentála com suas outras faculdades. Então, ela pegou o Sasuke pela mão e o conduziu para a cama. Sem nenhuma palavra, ela tirou suas roupas, desfrutando de seu porte musculoso, depois finalmente o empurrou para a cama. Seu corpo estava rígido e tenso, ao ceder à vontade dela. Ela se posicionou ao lado dele, de forma que não deixasse dúvidas sobre o que ela pretendia. Ela rolou para o lado e dobrou uma perna o suficiente para se expor para ele, e tomou toda a sua rigidez na boca. Ele enlaçou seus quadris e a puxou para seu rosto, colocando a língua em seu centro de prazer, voltando a lambê-la.

Sakura nunca se deleitara tanto ao ter o Sasuke em sua boca. Havia sido cansativo, no passado, estar sobre ele, tentando satisfazer sem saber se ela deveria fazer mais rápido ou mais devagar, ou quando era o bastante. Agora, ela simplesmente saboreava ao tê-lo em sua boca, e não se preocupava com o seu desempenho, porque ela subitamente percebeu, que era muito fácil fazer com que ele desfrutasse.. Dessa forma ela apenas se permitia ter o prazer dado, por ele, acarinhando-o com sua língua e lábios, maravilhada com sua rigidez masculina. O simples fato de saboreá-lo, deixando por conta dele o movimento de entrar e sair de sua boca como quisesse, a fazia se sentir extremamente sensual. Ela tinha arrepios pelo corpo quando suas estocadas forçavam-na ai abrir mais a boca, ou quando o sentia pressionando no fundo de sua garganta. E durante todo o tempo ele jamais parava de lambê-la, fazendo com que ela quase se perdesse em meio às sensações de tê-lo preenchendo sua boca e garganta, enquanto continuava a saciar suas partes íntimas. Sakura cada vez mais mergulhava em si, mesmo passando os momentos de maior comunhão que já tivera com o marido.. Ela simplesmente perdeu a consciência de tudo que não estivesse relacionado ao seu próprio prazer, sensual.

Lábios e línguas lambiam e chupavam. Pernas estavam escancaradas, para que olhos ávidos pudessem olhar lá dentro. A pele era para ser tocada; cada parte, cada célula parecia gritar com uma pressão acumulada para alcançar o fervor da liberação. Nesse momento, isso era seu motivo de viver.

Aquilo a percorreu e envolveu. No momento seguinte já havia passado. Mas permanecia um prazer suave e persistente.

Isso era, sem dúvida, o que seu marido havia experimentado tantas vezes antes; e pensar que ela se ressentia com ele por isso! Ela havia pensado que estava satisfazendo apenas a ele, mas não! Todo o tempo ela estivera em busca de algo para si mesma, e agora que havia encontrado, entendia perfeitamente por que o marido se deleitava tanto.

Ela ficou deitada imóvel, desfalecida, divertindo-se com as sensações deliciosas que continuavam a percorrer seu corpo. O marido ainda não chegara ao seu próprio momento, mas ela sabia que chegaria, e não tinha pressa de fazê-lo chegar lá. Em vez disso, saboreava a feliz receptividade que sentia nele.

Sasuke se moveu lentamente para abraçar a esposa, beijando-lhe o rosto, pescoço e lábios. Seu corpo estava fraco quando ele afastou suas pernas para descansar no meio delas. Ela ergueu os braços para ele, que envolveu-se no abraço com um beijo profundo. Ele se maravilhou com a inacreditável maciez e umidade onde ela o recebeu. E nem conseguia se lembrar de quando havia se sentido tão excitado. Seu corpo inteiro sacudiu e ela se sentia como se fosse parte dele, como se fosse inteiramente sua. Seu gozo foi mais intenso e poderoso do que ele jamais havia experimentado, realmente trazendo. estrelas para seus olhos.

Sasuke não se mexeu por alguns instantes, simplesmente segurou Sakura em seus braços, enquanto continuava preenchendo-a. Sua mente revivia. os acontecimentos da noite, detalhadamente, como,' se tentassem revelar um mistério. Uma luz estranha; veio aos seus olhos.

Porque ele nunca havia pensado em atrair seus sentidos, provocando seu corpo para se abrir para ele, em vez de meramente possuí-la? Como ele pôde ser tão arrogante a ponto de descartar os segredos de dar prazer ao corpo dela? Seu próprio prazer aumentara dez vezes com esse modo engenhoso de fusão; sem mencionar que sua masculinidade ia até o céu quando ele testemunhava o poder absoluto que ele podia exercer sobre sua mente, coração e corpo não o poder de ter essas partes, mas o poder de excitar e emocionar. Ele jurou a si mesmo que nunca mais perderia essa parte tão importante e extraordinariamente prazerosa da união.

E Sakura finalmente viveu feliz para sempre!


End file.
